Le seigneur de quoi ?
by Anouch
Summary: Pour ma première fic, j'ai essayé d'être drôle, alors voilà, c'est tout simplement une parodie. Merci à Ginny McGregor qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en veux pas... Enjoy, et... reviews please !
1. Le début

[Youpi youpi c'est la fête...]  
  
[On voit un hobbit avec de beaux yeux bleus qui danse, un autre tout aussi mignon qui est attablé et qui fait la tronche...]  
  
FRODON : Et ben Sam, fait pas ton timide, invite Rose à danser !  
  
SAM : Nan, j'ose pô !  
  
[Frodon est un peu salaud et pousse Sam dans les bras de Rose, il est maintenant obligé de danser avec elle]  
  
FRODON : Ha ha ha ! [Il est apparemment très fier de lui]  
  
[Dans une tente, deux gosses, enfin on pourrait croire que c'est des gosses...]  
  
MERRY : Hi hi hi ! Nous qui avons huit ans d'âge mental, jouons avec des allumettes ! Vas-y Pip', prends la plus grosse fusée !  
  
PIPPI N : OK, celle-là ?  
  
MERRY : Non, la plus grosse !  
  
[Après mûre réflexion, Pippin parvient enfin à comprendre que le feu d'artifice qu'il avait dans la main n'était qu'un pétard, comparé à l'énorme fusée qui est effectivement la plus grosse...]  
  
MERRY : Allume-là ! [Décidemment, c'est Pippin qui fait le sale boulot !] Tu l'as plantée dans le sol ?  
  
PIPPIN : A peu près...  
  
MERRY : Mais fallait la mettre dehors !  
  
[BOUM !]  
  
PIPPIN : Yaaaaaah !!! [Cri pas super masculin]  
  
[Un énorme dragon d'étincelles effraye la foule, puis, allez savoir pourquoi, fait rire tout le monde...]  
  
GANDALF : [Attrape les deux hobbits carbonisés par les oreilles] Peregrïn Touque... Et Meriadoc Brandebouc. J'aurais du m'en douter, y a que Pippin pour pousser ce cri ridicule. Allez, à la vaisselle !  
  
[Bilbon fait un discours, Frodon est trèèès content]  
  
FRODON : Un discours ! Ouais !  
  
BILBON : La moitié de vous est une moitié de tas de hobbits à moitié mes amis ! Hi hi hi ! TOUS : ???  
  
BILBON : Bon, ben j'ai pas que ça à faire ! Je m'en vais !  
  
[Pouf ! Il disparaît... Frodon fait une drôle de tête]  
  
[Chez Bilbon]  
  
BILBON : Hi hi hi ! Je suis trop fort !  
  
GANDALF : Vous vous croyez malin ?  
  
BILBON : Aaaaargh ! Mais ça va pas ? On entre pas comme ça chez les gens !  
  
GANDALF : Bon, c'est pas ça le problème, il faut donner l'anneau à Frodon.  
  
BILBON : Et pourquoi ça ? Il va le perdre, mon préccccieux...  
  
GANDALF : Il a déjà été appelé comme ça, mais pas par vous !  
  
BILBON : Hé ! Mais je parlais pas de Frodon !  
  
GANDALF : Sans blague ? Me prenez pas pour un crétin, j'avais compris ! Enfin bref, je n'essaye pas de vous voler, mais j'essaye de vous aider...  
  
BILBON : Bon, ça va, allez hop ! Ciao, je vais écrire mon livre à Fondcombe, dites rien à Frodon !  
  
GANDALF : OK, bon voyage ! Hé, vous foutez pas de ma tronche ! L'anneau est encore dans votre poche !  
  
BILBON : Pfff. Bon, tenez. Allez, bye !  
  
[Frodon arrive, il en a mit du temps !]  
  
FRODON : Hé ! Il est passé où Bibil ?  
  
GANDALF : Qui ?  
  
[Il explique tout à Frodon, on passe les détails car le cerveau de Frodon est un peu long à comprendre, donc voilà. Gandalf s'en va et la vie reprend son court, Frodon cache l'anneau...]  
  
[Des jours plus tard, Frodon rentre beurré du Dragon Vert, il est accompagné de Sam qui rentre chez lui]  
  
FRODON : Bonne nuit Sam !  
  
SAM : Bonne nuit M'sieur Frodon !  
  
[Frodon entre chez lui et un vieux fou lui saute dessus]  
  
FRODON : Aaaaargh ! Mais ça va pas ?  
  
GANDALF : Oups, désolé... Est-il caché, est-il en sûreté ?  
  
FRODON : De qui ?  
  
GANDALF : Mais enfin, vous-savez-quoi !  
  
FRODON : Hi hi hi, non, j'vois pas du tout.  
  
GANDALF : C'est rond, petit...  
  
FRODON : Chais pas, quelle couleur ?  
  
GANDALF : Doré. Mais parlez pas aussi fort ! Ils vont vous entendre !  
  
FRODON : De qui ? Vous seriez pas un peu parano, vous ?  
  
GANDALF : [Parle pas fort du tout] Où avez-vous mis ce p d'anneau ?  
  
FRODON : Aaaaaah ! L'anneau ! Fallait le dire tout de suite !  
  
GANDALF : Chhhhh ! Pas si fort !  
  
[Frodon se met à chercher l'anneau, mais il a du trop boire car il est incapable de se souvenir où il l'avait mit]  
  
GANDALF : [Pense] Bilbon avait raison, il l'a perdu... [A Frodon] Bon, vous êtes empoté ou quoi ? C'est pas compliqué de cacher un anneau !  
  
[Frodon se souvient soudain qu'il l'avait mit dans une taie d'oreiller, avec des affaires de magie à un ami à lui, sous la lame de parquet branlante, sous son lit]  
  
GANDALF : Bon, je résume : ça c'est l'Anneau de pouvoir à Sauron, il faut que tu l'emmène à Fondcombe en passant par Bree, moi je te rejoindrais là- bas...  
  
[On entend un bruit qui vient de dehors]  
  
GANDALF : [Saute sous la table] Aaaargh ! Les cavaliers noirs !  
  
FRODON : Qui ?  
  
GANDALF : [Se relève] Hum, personne, c'est pas important.  
  
FRODON : Oh, c'est sûrement Sam, il aime bien m'espionner.  
  
[Gandalf passe son bras par la fenêtre et ressort Sam]  
  
SAM : Pitié ! Me transformez pas en quelque chose de pas naturel !  
  
GANDALF : Et ben non, tu vas partir avec Frodon, allez zou !  
  
[Plus rapide que l'éclair, ils partent pour Bree. En chemin ils tombent sur Merry et Pippin (c'est plutôt Merry et Pippin qui leur tombent dessus) puis arrivés à Bree ils font la connaissance de Grand-Pas qui les accompagnera jusqu'à Fondcombe...] 


	2. Des bobos et des communautés

[Dans des ruines, une bande de hobbits affamés]  
  
PIPPIN : Nous sommes poursuivis par des cavaliers noirs psychopathes, alors allumons un feu afin qu'ils nous repèrent !  
  
MERRY ET SAM : Bonne idée !  
  
[Ils le font]  
  
PIPPIN : Hé ! Y a de la cendre sur mes tomates !  
  
MERRY : File-moi le bacon !  
  
PIPPIN : Non, c'est le mien !  
  
SAM : Chut ! Vous allez réveiller Monsieur Frodon !  
  
FRODON : Trop tard ! Mais vous êtes cons ou quoi ? Ils vont nous repérer !  
  
PIPPIN : C'est une idée de Sam !  
  
MERRY : C'est même vrai !  
  
SAM : Quoi ? Et c'est pas vrai ! C'est lui qui...  
  
[Trop tard, les psychopathes sont déjà là... Les hobbits essayent bien de se défendre, mais Frodon se fait poignarder]  
  
SAM : M'sieur Frodon !  
  
FRODON : Aaaaaargh !!!!  
  
GRAND-PAS : Kaïa ! Je vais tous les tuer ! [Il le fait, même si on peut pas les tuer]  
  
SAM : Grand-Pas ! Frodon est blessé !  
  
GRAND-PAS : Oulah ! Il faut vite l'emmener à Fondcombe, sinon il va mou... Enfin, mieux vaut se dépêcher...  
  
[Ils repartent tous pour Fondcombe, Frodon a les yeux tout brumeux, il transpire et il bave même un peu. Et là, tatsoin ! Arwen arrive et le prend sur son cheval pour le sauver]  
  
SAM : Hé ! C'est qui elle ? On veut Glorfindel !  
  
LES HOBBITS : [Brandissent des pancartes : « Dégage Arwen » ou « Glorfindel avec nous »] On veut Glorfindel ! On veut Glorfindel ! On veut Glorfindel !  
  
ARWEN : Mais euh ! C'est pas ma faute ! Il faut bien qu'on me voie un peu !  
  
LES HOBBITS : Naaan ! Dégage ! On veut Glorfindel !  
  
[Arwen s'en va avec Frodon, furax elle compte bien prouver qu'elle est utile, mais Frodon murmure et bave en même temps] :  
  
FRODON : Glorfindel, [tousse] avec nous, Glorfindel !  
  
ARWEN : [Entre ses dents, mais Frodon entend quand même] Ecoute-moi bien espèce de nain aux pieds poilus, si on me parle encore une fois de Glorfindel, je te balance aux cavaliers noirs, c'est clair ?  
  
FRODON : Glup ! [Il peut pas trop parler]  
  
[Ils traversent la rivière, Arwen provoque une crue]  
  
ARWEN : Nîn o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer; Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer!  
  
PIPPIN : Hé ! Mais elle sait pas faire ça ! C'est son père normalement !  
  
FRODON : Pippin, la ferme s'il te plaît !  
[A Fondcombe, une jolie chambre elfique]  
  
[Frodon se réveille, et oh ! Surprise ! Gandalf est assis à son chevet et il fume tranquille, comme si de rien était]  
  
FRODON : Gandalf ! Vous étiez où ? On vous a cherché partout ! Enfin, pas vraiment, mais bon...  
  
GANDALF : J'étais avec Saroumane, en fait il est méchant. C'est plus mon copain.  
  
[A ce moment, Sam arrive en trombe dans la chambre, il a la bouche pleine. Il se jette sur Frodon]  
  
SAM : Scrupch Frumpchon ! Vjou jete chrébeillé !  
  
FRODON : ???  
  
SAM : [Fini sa bouche] M'sieur Frodon ! Vous êtes réveillé ! J'me suis fait du souci !  
  
FRODON : Ben, surtout que c'était ta faute, c'est toi qu'a allumé le feu !  
  
SAM : Même pas vrai ! C'est Pippin !  
  
FRODON : Ouais ouais...  
  
[Il se lève et va voir tout le monde, il retrouve Bilbon et blablabla, c'est bon, vous aussi vous avez vu le film]  
[Le conseil d'Elrond, y a plein de monde]  
  
ELROND : Je résume : là y a un anneau, faut aller se sacrifier, qui y va ?  
  
FRODON : Moi !!!  
  
GANDALF : Euh, t'es sûr là ?  
  
FRODON : Ben parti comme c'est parti... Autant aller jusqu'au bout.  
  
GANDALF : Bon, mais je vais venir, on sait jamais... T'as jamais été très malin.  
  
GRAND-PAS [que nous appellerons maintenant Aragorn] : Moi je viens aussi, j'ai besoins de remonter ma cote de popularité.  
  
BOROMIR : Moi je suis cupide, et puis si lui il vient, moi aussi, et na !  
  
LEGOLAS : Moi je suis chargé d'attirer le public féminin, et de faire de la poésie.  
  
GIMLI : Et ben si cet oreilles-pointues vient, un nain peut bien venir aussi ! Pour me vautrer par terre, ça fera rire les gens !  
  
SAM : Hé ! Frodon n'ira nul part sans moi ! Qui va le border, lui chanter une berceuse, le porter, lui donner sa sou... Aïe ! [Coup de pied discret de Frodon]  
  
FRODON : [Entre ses dents] Sam ! Je suis censé être le héros !  
  
SAM : Pardon maître...  
  
[Merry et Pippin arrive en courant]  
  
MERRY : Hé ! Si lui il vient, nous aussi !  
  
PIPPIN : Vous aurez besoins de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission... quête... chose !  
  
MERRY : Ca te mets hors course Pippin !  
  
PIPPIN : [Murmure] On s'en fout, c'est Sam qui a mon herbe à pipe !  
  
[La Communauté part donc affronter les ténèbres, avec une quantité limitée d'herbe à pipe...]  
[Devant la Moria, terrible endroit où il fait tout noir]  
  
GANDALF : [regarde un mur et le caresse] Mmmh, c'est doux ! Merci Mir Pierre ! Hum... De l'ithil...chose, enfin j'veux dire de l'ithildin, ça ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles et de la lune.  
  
PIPPIN : Où ça ?  
  
[La lune se dévoile, comme de par hasard]  
  
GANDALF : Là ! Y a pas cinquante murs !  
  
PIPPIN : Oh c'est bon ! Si faut tout savoir maintenant... [Boude]  
  
GANDALF : Ennyn Durin Aran Moria: pedo mellon a minno. Im Rarvi hain echant: Celebrimboro o Eregion teithant i thiw hin.  
  
TOUS: ???  
  
GANDALF: En gros, tu files le mot de passe et tu peux rentrer...  
  
TOUS : Ah !  
  
GANDALF : Annon edhellen edro hi commen !  
Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen ! Ah, ben merde, ça s'ouvre pas [s'énerve avec son bâton] Edro, edro ! Mais bor tu vas t'ouvrir, oui ?  
  
[Au bout de trois quarts d'heures, Gandalf s'écroule mollement sur le sol, il laisse tomber]  
  
FRODON : C'est une énigme...  
  
GANDALF : Oh, la ferme, toi ! Déjà que j'voullais pas passer par là !  
  
MERRY : En plus, c'est moi qui connais la solution en principe !  
  
[Les regards convergent vers Merry]  
  
GANDALF : Et tu pouvais pas le dire, crétin de Brandebouc ?  
  
PIPPIN : Ah ! Pour une fois c'est pas moi !  
  
GANDALF : Toi commences pas, parce que je vais cogner sur la porte avec ta tête jusqu'à ce que ça s'ouvre !  
  
PIPPIN : Mais Merry a la solution !  
  
[Frodon, se glisse hors du champ de vision de Gandalf et va s'asseoir à côté de Sam, qui pleure parce que Bill est parti (le pauvre)]  
  
MERRY : Ben oui, on est des AMIS.  
  
GANDALF : Qu'est-ce que tu nous racontes toi ? [soulève Merry et le secoue comme un prunier] LE MOT DE PAAAASSE !!!  
  
MERRY : [secoué] C'est... a... mi !  
  
GANDALF : LE MOT DE PAAAASSE !!!  
  
PIPPIN : Euh... Je crois qu'il faut dire ami, c'est ce qu'il essaye de vous dire. GANDALF : Hein ? Euh, oui, bien sûr, je le savais ! Mellon !  
  
[Tout le monde entre dans la Moria, sauf Frodon qui joue avec une bête qu'a des grosses tentacules. Aragorn l'attrape d'un air exaspéré et le traîne à l'intérieur.] 


	3. Des elfes et des cadeaux

[La compagnie arrive en Lorien, ils sont tous très tristes parce qu'ils croient que Gandalf est mort, mais ils sont trop cons, parce qu'évidemment il va revivre, il est trop fort !]  
  
GIMLI : Ici y a une vieille folle qui habite, mais elle m'ensorcellera pas, je suis bien trop intelligent...  
  
[Un elfe blond se pointe et menace tout le monde, appelons-le par son nom : Haldir.]  
  
HALDIR : Le nain parle si fort qu'on aurait pu le buter dans le noir !  
  
LES AUTRES ELFES : Hi hi hi ! Il est trop drôle notre chef !  
  
[La compagnie est emmenée en haut d'un arbre, Legolas est comme un gosse dans un magasin de jouet.]  
  
LEGOLAS : Ouah ! Ca claque ici !  
  
ARAGORN : Hum, on va peut-être crever, là !  
  
GALADRIEL : Maaaais non ! On est des gentils, c'est pour ça que je dis des trucs qui vous font chialer dans vos têtes...  
  
BOROMIR : Bouhouhou.... [essaye de rester digne devant les hobbits qui ne pleurent pas]  
  
[Le soir ils dorment par terre.]  
  
GALADRIEL : Venez Frodon, je vais vous montrer quelque chose...  
  
SAM : Aaaargh ! Sûrement pas ! Pas sans moi !  
  
GALADRIEL : ??? C'est bon, j'vais pas l'taper !  
  
SAM : Oui maaaais... Ben, dans l'livre je dois regarder dans le miroir.  
  
FRODON : Quel miroir ?  
  
GALADRIEL : C'est vrai, de quoi tu parles toi ? Je voulais lui montrer ma collec' d'anneaux que j'ai eu dans les cheerios !  
  
SAM : Ah... Mais de toute façon je dois coller Frodon comme un petit chien, c'est comme ça et pis c'est tout !  
  
GALADRIEL : Pfff... [Pense] Tant pis, je draguerais ce mignon petit hobbit une autre fois...  
  
SAM : En plus c'est l'heure de dormir ! Allez, venez monsieur Frodon, je vais vous chanter votre berceuse...  
  
FRODON : [Pense] La honte qu'il me fout devant elle ! [Essaye de rester digne] Voyons Sam, de quoi parles-tu ? Décidemment ça va pas toi aujourd'hui...  
  
SAM : [Commence à pleurer parce qu'il croît que Frodon l'aime plus et qu'il va le jeter comme un pauv' jardinier ordinaire]  
  
MOI : [Arrive et essaye de kidnapper Sam qui est tellement mignon quand il pleure] Yaha !  
  
FRODON : Hé ! Rends-moi MON jardinier !  
  
SAM : [Est rassuré et arrête de pleurer maintenant qu'il est sûr que Frodon va pas le jeter]  
  
MOI : [J'ai plus rien à faire là si Sam pleure plus, m'en vais...]  
[Sur les rives de la Lorien]  
  
PIPPIN : Tiens, j'ai faim !  
  
MERRY : T'en as mangé combien ?  
  
PIPPIN : Là j'ai encore rien mangé, c'est après la réplique de pub de Legolas que tu dois me poser c'te question !  
  
MERRY : Oups ! Désolé...  
  
LEGOLAS : Du lembas ! Une seule bouchée suffit à nourrir un homme adulte !  
  
MERRY : Bon, t'as eu l'temps d'en manger combien le temps qu'il dise sa petite phrase ?  
  
PIPPIN : Quatre... Mais je te déconseille de bouffer aussi la feuille qu'y a autour... C'est dégueu...  
  
MERRY : C'est sûrement parce que c'est l'emballage et que ça se mange pas...  
  
PIPPIN : Ouais, c'est pour ça que j'en ai gardé deux pour les fumer ! Tu veux essayer ?  
  
MERRY : Ouais !  
  
[Ils le font]  
  
[Pendant ce temps, la cérémonie des cadeaux commence et ils loupent le début]  
  
GALADRIEL : Voilà de la corde, Sam, dans le livre j'te file une super boîte de jardinier, mais vu qu'hier tu m'as empêché de draguer Frodon...  
  
SAM : J'pourrais pas avoir un de ces jolis poignards ?  
  
GALADRIEL : Mais ça va pas ? Tu sais pas t'en servir, et pis en plus ils sont pour les deux toxicos qui sont en retard...  
  
SAM : [Part en pleurant]  
  
[On entend un cri au loin]  
  
VOIX AU LOIN : Lâchez-moi ! Il pleure, faut bien aller le consoler le pauvre ! [On se demande bien qui ça peut être]  
  
GALADRIEL : Bon, ben où ils sont les deux autres ?  
  
[Ils arrivent en dansant la Mamouchka]  
  
MOI : Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?  
  
TOUS : NON !!!  
  
GALADRIEL : Ils sont complètement fêlés mais voici tout de même des dagues, allez donc vous poignarder ailleurs !  
  
[Ils le font, enfin ils essayent car ils tombent endormis]  
  
GALADRIEL : Allez, un arc pour l'elfe, un caillou pour Aragorn... [Legolas est comme un enfant qui reçoit un nouveau camion de pompier à noël] Et que voudrait un nain, gros et moche ?  
  
GIMLI : J'ose pas...  
  
GALADRIEL : Fait pas ton timide ! Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir, nabot ?  
  
[Le mystère plane...]  
  
GIMLI : Vu que j'suis trop petit pour toi et que te draguer ne servirait à rien, j'veux bien un cheveux, j'te kiffe un max !  
  
GALADRIEL : D'accord, mais comme tu sais bien parler au femmes, pour un nain [j'vous laisse imaginer comment parlent les autres nains si Gimli parle bien !] je vais t'en donner trois...  
  
GIMLI : D'la balle ! [chougne]  
  
GALADRIEL : Et à vous, Porteur de l'Anneau, vu que vous êtes mon chouchou, voici la lumière de l'étoile Eärendil, elle brillera mieux lorsque toutes les autres lumières seront éteintes car elle aime pas la concurrence... [Galadriel en profite pour lui faire un bisou sur le front] Allez, ciao les mecs !  
  
[Ils montent tous dans les bateaux, Sam s'accroche au bord car il a peur de tomber. Frodon regarde devant lui d'un air songeur, Merry et Pippin lorgnent dans le sac de Boromir parce qu'il y a du lembas et donc des feuilles. Gimli chougne toujours et Legolas n'a qu'une envie : faire mumuse avec son nouvel arc... Mais bientôt, la Communauté sera séparée, alors je serais vous les p'tits gars, je profiterais bien d'avoir encore tous mes potes avec moi, parce que ça va pas durer...] 


	4. De la fumée et des forêt

[Une forêt vieille, très vieille, deux hobbits courent comme des dératés...]  
  
PIPPIN : [se jette par terre] Prem's ! J'peux bien me coucher là, l'orque psychopathe qui nous court après ne s'aventurera pas à l'orée du bois !  
  
MERRY : Moi aussi je me couche par terre, il est parti !  
  
PATHOU : Venez mes petits hobbits, je crève la dalle ! On va s'faire une bouffe ?  
  
PIPPIN : Cours Merry ! Le psychopathe nous a suivi !  
  
MERRY : Grimpe à l'arbre ! Et vas pas t'amuser à me tomber sur la gueule !  
  
[Ils grimpent]  
  
MERRY : Il est parti !  
  
PATHOU : Que tu crois ! [Saisis Merry par une jambe et le fait tomber par terre] Allez, je vais te déchiqueter, gniark gniark gniark !  
  
PIPPIN : MERRYYYYY !!!  
  
MERRY : Un seul Y Pip' !  
  
PIPPIN : Oups ! MERRY !!!  
  
SYLVEBARBE : Hé ! Depuis quand les orques grimpent aux arbres ? En plus j'suis pas un arbre, mais on verra ça quand j'aurai écrasé Pathou.  
  
[Il le fait, puis il attrape Merry]  
  
SYLVEBARBE : Alors, petits orques, on fait mumuse dans la forêt ?  
  
MERRY : On n'est pas des orques ! On est des hobbits ! Des semi-hommes ! De la Comté !  
  
PIPPIN : Et voilà, tu ne respectes pas mon identité secrète !  
  
MERRY : Quelle identité secrète ?  
  
PIPPIN : Si tu crois que je vais te l'dire...  
  
MERRY : Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes l'herbe à pipe...  
  
SYLVEBARBE : Braroum baroum p't'être ben qu'oui, p't'être ben qu'non... Le magicien Blanc saura, lui.  
  
MERRY : Saroumane !  
  
PIPPIN : Qui ? SYLVEBARBE : Je me nomme Sylvebarbe, et je suis un Ent, pour ceux que ça intéresse...  
  
PIPPIN : De quoi il cause ?  
  
MERRY : Laisse tomber Pippin, c'est trop compliqué pour ton cerveau enfumé...  
  
PIPPIN : [Réagit dès qu'on parle de fumer] Où ça ?  
  
[Sylvebarbe les balance au pied d'un mec en blanc qui a de la lumière qui émane de lui et tout]  
  
PIPPIN : Saint Pierre ! Pardonnez-nous nos péchés !  
  
MERRY : C'est pas Saint Pierre ! Pippin, c'est ! [Il faut pas que le public sache qui c'est]  
  
[Les hobbits repartent sur Sylvebarbe et Pippin lui arrache des feuilles et de l'écorce]  
  
SYLVEBARBE : Aïe ! T'es malade !  
  
[Merry et Pippin se mettent à fumer les feuilles et l'écorce...]  
  
PIPPIN : On est bien tombés...  
  
MERRY : Ouaip ! Sacrément bien ! [Pippin tombe de Sylvebarbe]  
  
PIPPIN : Aïeuh !  
  
MERRY : Pippin, un peu de tenue ! On est sensé sauver le monde !  
  
PIPPIN : Ah bon ?  
  
MERRY : Et ton identité secrète, elle sert à quoi à ton avis ?  
  
PIPPIN : [En remontant sur l'Ent] Quelle identité secrète ?  
  
MERRY : [Se cogne la tête contre une branche] Et ben on est encore loin du héros du retour du roi !  
  
PIPPIN : Quel roi ?  
[Dans la même forêt vieille, très vieille, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli...]  
  
LEGOLAS : Cette forêt est vieille, très vieille.  
  
GIMLI : Abattons quelques arbres pour se faire un feu !  
  
ARAGORN : Vaut mieux éviter, ça va faire chialer Idefix.  
  
LEGOLAS : Mais euh ! J' ai déjà dit de plus m'appeler Idefix ! ARAGORN : Ben ouais, mais t'aime bien les arbres, alors...  
  
GIMLI : C'est pour ça qu'il est pas maqué ! Il préfère les... arbres, hein hein hein ! [Rires virils]  
  
ARAGORN : Ouais, hein hein hein ! [Rerires virils]  
  
LEGOLAS : Mais euh ! Vous êtes pas drôles euh ! J'en ai marre euh ! [Boude]  
  
ARAGORN : Y a quelque chose là-bas !  
  
MEC EN BLANC : Je suis venu vous apporter la bonne parole !  
  
LEGOLAS : Ah ouais ! Un vendeur de sèche-cheveux ! Le mien est cassé ! [Ginny McGregor peut me frapper]  
  
MEC EN BLANC : Vous êtes à la recherche de deux jeunes hobbits, ils sont passés là hier...  
  
LEGOLAS : Parce que là j'ai les pointes sèches, c'est ho-rri-ble !  
  
MEC EN BLANC : Oh ! Ca t'ennuierais de m'écouter quand je cause ?  
  
ARAGORN : Montrez-vous !  
  
MEC EN BLANC : TADAAA !!! C'est moi Gandalf !  
  
LEGOLAS ET GIMLI : [Se prosternent à ses pieds]  
  
ARAGORN : Pas possible ! Trop d'la balle ! Bon, on y va ?  
  
[Ils repartent pour de nouvelles aventures... On passera le fait qu'ils gagnent la bataille du Gouffre de Helm] 


	5. Des remerciements et une pause

Je sais, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais un remerciement pour les reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir !

**Aelea WoOd :** merci pour ton soutien et tes suggestions, je sais que j'ai coupé des passages, mais c'est basé sur les films, et je ne connais pas très bien la communauté parce que c'est le seul DVD qu'il me manque, d'ailleurs ça me saoule de pas l'avoir !

**Moon light of dreams : **Merci à toi aussi, c'est sympa d'apprécier ma façon d'écourter les choses !!!

**Arhini fille d'Arathorn : **si tu aimes que ton frère se moque de Legolas, ça va y aller ! Merci pour avoir fait le test de ma sœur et moi et pour être fidèle à ma fic ! Ca me fait très plaisir que tu trouve ça drôle ! Au fait, j'ai commencé de lire ta fic, c'est pas mal mais faut que je prenne la suite donc pour le moment je peux pas trop te dire. Continue !

En résumé : Grosses biz à tous et merci, je m'arrête pour le moment mais je vais reprendre !


	6. Des marais et des chansons

Coucou ! ça fait un moment que je vous avait pas saoulé avec mes conneries, mais d'un aut' côté si vous en êtes au chapitre là c'est que ça vous plaît ou tout simplement que vous êtes mazos et que vous vous torturez avec des fics pourries. Donc, je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais pas fait de disclaimer.

Donc voilà les persos sont pas à moi, je ne me fait pas de blé avec cet fic et blablabla...

Sinon, pour info, je vous conseil vivement la fic de ma sœur (Sladana) si vous aimez les trucs débiles, Harry Potter et le seigneur des anneaux. Je sais pas vous mais moi j'adore donc je fais la pub (et je suis même pas payée pour !) Donc, ça s'appelle : _Harry, un sorcier qui vous veux du bien_.

Et merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bon, la fic maintenant...

**Pendant ce temps, deux hobbits (que nous appellerons Frodon et Sam) sont paumé dans un endroit tout pas beau, mais la chance est avec eux car ils adoptent un Gollum, sorte de grenouille visqueuse et perfide très efficace quand on est perdu...**

SAM : Moi j'veux pas de lui !

FRODON : Mais non Sam, il va nous montrer le chemin, t'inquiètes !

GOLLUM : Nous jurons de servir le maître du précieux !

SAM : Parce qu'en plus vous êtes plusieurs ?

Ignorons cette remarque... Un petit moment après, pouf ! Ils se retrouvent devant un marais pourri

GOLLUM : Vous voyez, nous vous avons sortis du merdier !

SAM : Moi je dis que vous nous y avez amenés...

GOLLUM : Sméagol connaît les sentiers sûrs à travers la brume...

SAM : AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FRODON : On va la refaire Sam, moins d'intensité dans la voix s'il te plaît...

SAM : Pardon... Ah ! M'sieur Frodon, il y a des choses mortes, des visages mort dans l'eau !

GOLLUM : Oui, ils sont tous pourris... Des Hommes, des elfes, des orques... Une grande bataille aux temps jadis... Au fait, ne suivez pas les lumières.

On voit des lumières avec des panneaux _sens interdit_ et _danger _alors en bon héros, Frodon y va...

FRODON : Tiens, un soldat qui me fait des clins d'œil, allons le rejoindre !

PLOUF ! Frodon tombe à l'eau... Et là, horreur ! Des morts qui font super peur foncent sur lui ! Heureusement, il est sauvé par...

FRODON : Kof kof kof ! (bruit de la toue) Gollum ?

GOLLUM : Ne suivez pas les lumières !

SAM : Ca va M'sieur Frodon ? Déçu de ne pas avoir sauvé lui-même son maître

Et voilà, c'est la nuit. A mon avis c'est pas génial de dormir au milieu des marais, mais bon, chacun son truc... Donc Gollum est en train de criser...

GOLLUM : Si beau, si brillant, mon préccccccieux !

FRODON : Hein ?

GOLLUM : Euh, j'ai dit : l'eau pétillante ça fait mal aux yeux...

FRODON : Mais ça veut rien dire c'que tu racontes !

GOLLUM : Ouais ben pas facile de dormir à côté de mon trésor...

FRODON : Quoi ?

GOLLUM : J'ai dit : inutile de chercher Boromir, il est mort.

FRODON ignore la crise de Naheulbeuk de Gollum : Il paraît que ta vie c'était pas d'la tarte... Même que t'étais un peu comme un genre de Hobbit un peu. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi Frodon parle comme un gamin, moi ça m'éclate

GOLLUM : Froids sont les os les mains et les cœurs. Froids sont les voyageurs loin de leur demeure...

FRODON : Et alors, en quoi ça nous intéresse ?

GOLLUM : Ils ne voient pas les mensonges cachés, quand le soleil et la lune sont couchés...

FRODON : Pas vrai, _Sméagol_ !

GOLLUM : Qui ? Ah, oui, moi...

Et soudain, yaaaaaaaaaak ! Un spectre ailé réveil le pauvre Sam qui dormait sans emmerder le monde...

GOLLUM : Yiiiiiiiiiiiiik !

FRODON : Skwiiiiiiiiiiiiiik !

SAM : Wouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Je diversifie mes cris de terreurs, pas mal, hein ? Ils se cachent donc, et Frodon a une « crise de Frodonite » mais heureusement Sam est là et il se calme. Ensuite le spectre s'en va

GOLLUM : Bon, grouillez-vous... Hum hum, nous voulons dire : nous sommes tout proche du Mordoooooooor !

Et les voilà partis de nouveau...

Là j'abrège car ça n'a pas grand intérêt vu que c'était pas pareil dans le livre et que moi c'est pas mon passage préféré. Donc, Youpi, ils prennent un autre chemin que prévu, ils mangent un lapin, ils se font capturer par Faramir et puis relâcher. Bon, pas de quoi en faire un film ! (Wouahahahahahahahahaha, hum, pardon)

**Venons-en au fait : après l'assaut d'Isengard avec les Ents, Merry est avec les cavaliers du Rohan, et notre Pippin, que fait-il ? **

Devant Denethor, dans la salle du trône de Minas Tirith

PIPPIN : Je veux bien me sacrifier, vu que votre fils Boromir s'est fait tué pour me sauver !

DENETHOR : OK, tiens, mets ces jolis habits du Gondor !

PIPPIN : D'acc'! Avec ça je suis trop sexy !

Première mission pour Pippin : allumer les feux d'alarme... Quoi ? Gandalf l'a laissé jouer avec les allumettes ? C'est pas risqué ça ? En plus dans le livre c'est pas lui qui fait ça... Enfin c'est pas grave, de toute façon c'est une des séquences les plus belles du film, alors...

PIPPIN : Yaha ! Je suis trop fort en escalade ! Et hop !

LES GARDES UN PEU AHURIS : ???

LES AUTRES GENS QUI ALLUMENT LES FEUX D'ALARME : ??? Ah, bon... Ils allument les autres feux d'alarme

Deuxième mission pour Pippin : regarder Faramir se faire ridiculiser par son père

FARAMIR : Bouh ! Vous préférez Boromir !

DENETHOR : Bingo ! Allez, maintenant vas te faire tuer !

FARAMIR : Si je reviens, ayez meilleure opinion de moi !

DENETHOR : Seulement si tu reviens les pieds devant !

Troisième mission pour Pippin, chanter une chanson à Denethor

DENETHOR : Allez mon petit chante !

PIPPIN : Euh... Bon.

Home is behind, the world ahead.

And there are many paths to tread.

Through shadow, to the edge of night

All shall fade, all shall fade...

Je ne connais que la version originale, désolée...

Pendant que Pippin s'inscrit à la Star Ac' (nooooooon j'rigole, je vais pas massacrer le film à ce point !) Faramir et Compagnie se font légèrement casser la gueule à Osgiliath


	7. Des escaliers et des orques

Bon, toujours aucun profit ni aucun personnage pour moi, vous constaterez que j'ai pas suivi l'ordre du film mais du livre, enfin, à peu près...

**Les escaliers de Cirith Ungol... Ca glisse !**

SAM : Faites bien attention M'sieur Frodon, ce serait bête de tomber alors qu'on est presque arrivés...

FRODON : Me prends par pour un crétin, Sam. Tiens, nous sommes presque arrivés en haut, on fait une pose à ce palier...

GOLLUM : Venez maître, venez à Sméagol !

FRODON : C'est bon, j'arrive ! Pff, tout le monde me sous-estime...

Ils dorment, et Gollum furète et fait le sournois

GOLLUM : Berk, c'est dégueu le _lembas_ ! Et vu qu'ils ont que ça à becter je vais le balancer en bas ! Hi hi hi ! Il le fait Comme ça le maître virera le gros hobbit joufflu et ça relancera le côté dramatique du film !

Il met des miettes sur Sam, pour faire croire à ce crétin de méchant Frodon qu'il a tout bouffé

FRODON : se réveille Mmmh, j'ai faim ! Sam, passe-moi le _lembas_ !

SAM : Aaaaargh ! Y en a plus, on va tous mourir ! C'est lui ! C'est ce fouineur !

FRODON : Oh oh oh, voyons Sam, tu sais bien qu'il aime pas ça !

GOLLUM : Regardez maître ! Le gros hobbit a des miettes sur ça veste ! Il a tout mangé...

FRODON : J'aurais dû m'en douter, déjà la fois où j'me suis fait poignarder c'était quand t'as eu la brillante idée d'allumer un feu pour faire cuire du bacon. T'as un estomac à la place du cerveau. Rentre chez toi, Sam...

SAM : Quoi ? Maintenant, à pieds ? Mais vous allez vous faire tuer ! En plus dans le livre ça se passe pas comme ça ! Pleure

On entend un cri, puis quelqu'un qui pleure

MOI : Bouhouhou ! Espèce de sale de de Frodon ! Mais faite quelque chose ! Aaaargh ! On bâillonne la tarée

Sam est dans son coin et pleure (il est trop mignon !)

FRODON : Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faite ! En avant mon fidèle Gollum, partons nous faire tuer dans une grotte douteuse ! Ils le font

ARACHNE : Miam, voilà un beau petit hobbit je vais le bouffer ! Hé, Gollum, tu aurais pu amener l'autre, tu m'avais dit qu'il était plus grassouillet !

GOLLUM : Désolé mon précieux, mais je pouvais plus voir ça tronche en peinture, je voulais pas le traîner jusqu'ici mon trésor !

ARACHNE : Sur un aut' ton avec moi ! Bon, faudra se contenter de ce maigrichon...

Elle essaye de le manger, mais tatsouin ! Il sort la super lumière de Galadriel et se sauve en courant. Malheureusement, il se prend dans une toile géante

FRODON : Oh, Sam ! J'aurais du t'écouter, me v'là beau maintenant !

GOLLUM : Vilain petit moucheron

Pourquoi es-tu grognon ?

Dans la toile emprisonné

Bientôt tu seras mangé !

Après cette petite page de poésie, Frodon se sauve hors de la grotte et là...

FRODON : Tralalilalèreuuh ! Tu m'as pas eu ! Gollum se jette sur lui mais Frodon le pousse dans un trou. Ensuite il se sauve, comme si de rien était...

ARACHNE : Ce n'est pas mon dernier mot Jean-Pierre ! Pique Frodon et s'amuse à l'emballer comme un saucisson

SAM : Aaaaaaargh ! Retour héroïque, à mon sens le VERITABLE retour du roi Espèce de sale bête ! Il lui fait mal et tout et tout

ARACHNE : Kaï kaï kaï ! Se réfugie dans son trou

Sam aperçoit Frodon

SAM : Réveillez-vous maître ! Allons, M'sieur Frodon ! Réagit soudain Vous ne dormez pas, vous êtes mort ! N'allez pas où je ne peux vous suivre !

Une bande d'orque arrive, Sam se cache

ORQUE SANS INTERET N° 1 : Oh, un truc mou sur la route !

ORQUE SANS INTERET N° 2 : T'es con, c'est notre vieille Arachné qui s'est amusée avec, et maintenant il dort... Ramenons-le !

ORQUE SANS INTERET N° 1 : OK !

SAM : Murmure Mais Sam, pauvre idiot ! Il faut aller le sauver maintenant ! Il le fait

Arrivé à la tour de Cirith Ungol, Sam constate qu'il n'a plus que trois orques à tuer, vu qu'ils se sont déjà tous entretués pour une histoire de « jolie chemise », pas très viril tout ça...

ORQUE GISANT : Aaargh !

ORQUE QUI TIENT ENCORE SUR SES JAMBES : A l'attaque !!! Est tué par Sam

SAM : Ca c'est pour mon Ancien !

Il arrive là où est retenu Frodon, et il tue le méchant orque qui voulait faire du mal à Frodon

FRODON : Sam !

SAM : C'est bien moi M'sieur Frodon !

FRODON : Oh, Sam, j'aurais du t'écouté, tu avais raison, Gollum est méchant !

Gros câlin, enfin dans le livre, parce que dans le film ils ont fait la scène des retrouvailles un peu trop froide à mon goût, alors qu'en plus Frodon avait été encore plus injuste avec Sam. Mais bien sûr mon avis tout le monde s'en fout...

MOI : Ooooh, c'est trop mignon ! Le livre, parce que le film, on s'est fait avoir pour cette scène c'est moi qui vous l'dis ! Hé ! Oui c'est ça, virez-la !

FRODON : Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on va tous mourir, ils ont pris l'anneau !

SAM : Tatsouin ! C'est moi qui l'ai M'sieur. Mais il est très lourd en Mordor, j'peux vous aider si vous voulez...

FRODON : Hurle Rends-le moi ! C'est mon mien !

SAM : A des grosses larmes dans les yeux Ok, c'est bon, tenez !

MOI : Snif !

FRODON : Pardonne-moi Sam, c'est l'anneau...

Merci pour cette précieuse information !

SAM : Venez M'sieur Frodon, faut pas traîner ici !

FRODON : J'suis un peu à poil là ! Ah, non. Apparemment dans le film j'ai droit à un pantalon...

Tout le monde est un peu déçu

SAM : A rapporté des fringues orques et a habillé Frodon qui ne peut décidemment rien faire sans Sam Et voilà ! Un parfait petit orque ! En avant !

Ils partent pour la montagne du Destin...


	8. La fin, non pas encore

OKça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vus. Je vous ai manqué ? J'espère que oui ! Voici la suite, et oui on n'y croyait plus. Comme toujours rien ne m'appartient, et pire que tout je ne touche pas d'argent pour faire cette crétinerie. Merci pour les reviews et n'hésitez pas à en envoyer d'autresça me motive pour recommencer !

**Et pendant que les deux hobbits se traînent dans la poussière, que font les autres ? Ben vu que je vous coupe tous les bouts, on va abréger la bataille des champs du Pellenor…**

Aragorn, Gimli et Miss Monde (comprenez Legolas) sont allé chercher des morts pour buter tout le monde, pendant que Legolas fait son malin en descendant un oliphant (vous aurez pourtant remarqué que Eomer, lui, en descend deux avec une seule lance, ah ! quel homme…) Théoden se fait écrabouiller par un nazgûl, et pas n'importe lequel ! C'est le grand méchant, celui qui a embroché Frodon la première fois

EOWYN : Noooooon ! Je vais vous tuer, niarf !

ROI SORCIER : Ah Ouais ? Pauvre fou…

Il sort sa super masse d'arme et commence à la faire virevolter. Il touche Eowyn mais il la tue pas

ROI SORCIER : Mais t'as pas encore compris ? Aucun homme ne peut me tuer !

EOWYN : Mais t'as pas compris toi non plus ? Elle enlève son casque Je ne suis pas un homme !

ROI SORCIER : Yark ! Une femelle qui tient une épée ! Et oui, car le Roi Sorcier a toujours cru au dicton : Femme avec une arme, bonjour le drame, quelle bande de misogynes !

EOWYN : YAAAAAAAAAAH ! (bruit authentique de quand elle le tue, si si, vous écouterez mieux la prochaine fois)

Là, séquence larmes, son oncle est mort bouhouhou… On passera, vous remarquerez que c'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus

**La bataille est gagnée, on relâche les morts (rest in peace) et on fait la dernière délibération :**

ARAGORN : On peut donner une chance à Frodon.

LEGOLAS plus perspicace que jamais : Une diversion !

ARAGORN : Bien, tu suis mon grand…

**Pendant ce temps, nos deux petits préférés…**

Rampent, rampent toujours, se font choper par des orques, se sauvent, se déshabillent (oui, bon, d'accord, ils enlèvent leur équipement d'orque, on peut rêver non ?)

Aragorn décapite la bouche de Sauron, et pourquoi pas ?

ARAGORN, devant la porte noire : Allons tous mourir pour nos descendants !

UN SOLDAT : Euh, moi j'ai pas de descendant, je peux partir ?

ARAGORN : Bon, tu peux bien te battre pour les descendants des autres ?

SOLDAT : Moi j'disais ça à tout hasard…

ARAGORN : fait un super beau discours sur la vie, la mort, l'honneur, la théorie de la relativité et même sur la chute de la bourse Alors, convaincus ?

Puis il ajoute un truc qui m'énerve mais alors vous pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point :

ARAGORN : Pour Frodon.

MOI : AAAAAAAAAAAH ! ET SAM ET SAM ET SAM ! BANDES D'INGRATS !

ARAGORN : Oui, bon, d'accord et l'autre aussi. On peut la faire sortir s'il vous plaît ?

Ils le font

Ils commencent à se battre, puis on voit Frodon et Sam qui ont un projecteur braqué sur eux

PETER JACKSON : Eh, le technicien lumière, doucement avec le projot !

TECHNICIEN : Oups, désolé !

Là, les deux hobbits se mettent à terre. Non, je rectifie : Sam se jette à terre et Frodon fait un truc tout bizarre qui lui permet de tomber avec grâce et distinction

Pendant ce temps, les autres se battent et du coup la lumière se détourne.

SAM : M'sieur Frodon, la lumière s'est détournée, quelque chose a du attirer son regard !

Il ramasse Frodon d'une façon on ne peut plus douteuse, mais cela ne vient pas de mon esprit tordu (lisez le livre de Sean Astin et vous comprendrez !) et ils reprennent leur route.

**Un paysage terrifiant, tout noir et tout et tout**

FRODON : Je suis content que tu sois avec moi Sam, icià la fin de toutes cho... Ah ben non, c'est pas maintenant que je dis ça ! C'est pas grave, je suis content quand même. En plus tu vas pouvoir me porter, chuis claqué, là.

SAM : Je ne peux pas porter votre fardeau pour vous, mais je peux vous porter, vous !

FRODON : Voilàça résume bien c'que j'viens de dire.

Sam soulève Frodon comme un sac à patates et le monte jusqu'en haut de la montagne du Destin

SAM : Allez-y Frodon, jetez l'anneau !

FRODON : mmh, j'hésite. Il est pas mal en fait, tu le veux pas pour ton mariage avec Rosie ?

SAM : Vous devez le jeter ! Arrêtez de vous chercher une excuse...

GOLLUM : Mon précieux ! Mon précccccieux, il est à moi !

FRODON : Et ben non, et toc !

Il met l'anneau et disparaît

SAM : NOOOON ! M'sieur Frodon, où êtes vous ?

FRODON pense : Tu peux toujours courir pour que j'te l'dises, hihihi !

GOLLUM : AAAARHG ! Mon précieux, disparu !

Il se jette sur Frodon, sans le voir : quel talent !

SAM : Frodon !

Gollum lui mord le doigt, non, lui arrache le doigt et récupère son précccccieux, Frodon réapparaît

GOLLUM : A moi, le précieuxà moi le trésor ! Il danse sur place

FRODON regard vicieux, pense : Hihihi ! Pousse Gollum du pied

GOLLUM : AAAAAAARHG !

PLOUF ! dans la lave. Frodon glisse, comme un c, et se raccroche au rocher avec ses ongles, comme Gandalf

SAM : Gandalf ! Euh, FRODON !

Il se précipite et le rattrape, quelle force quand même !

FRODON : Oh, Sam ! Frodon aime bien dire ça, bon d'accord, c'est moi qui adore quand il dit ça

Les autres ont arrêté de se battre et voient la tour s'effondrer et ils crient comme des cons

MERRY: FRODON !

MOI: SAM!

MERRY: FRODON !

MOI: SAM!

Et là, ils croient que Frodon est mort parce qu'ils voient le volcan qui explose

PIPPIN : Ouiiiiin ! Frodon !

MOI : Donc si je comprend bien, c'est Sam qui fait tout le boulot et tout le monde s'en fout ? Ok, sympa les mecs !

Bon, on la fait sortir là ?

Dans le volcan

SAM : M'sieur Frodon, y a tout qui va se casser la gueule, on ferrait mieux d'se tirer de là.

FRODON : Tu peux pas me porter ?

SAM : Y a pas marqué La Poste, là.

Ils courent et sautent sur un rocher

FRODON : Je vois la Comté… Gandalf et tout et tout !

SAM : Bouhouhou !

FRODON : Pleure pas Sam ! Je suis content que tu sois avec moi Sam Gamegie, ici à la fin de toutes choses…

Câlin (oooooooooh ! Alors là je craque !)

Le rocher est entouré de lave, et la Gandalf Air Line® vient les chercher


End file.
